Coming of Age
by Comin2U
Summary: All heroes grow old if they survive the quests, but the cycle never ends, they may have gotten out but the next generation hadn't. Follow along as the next generation of heroes try and live up to their parent's legacy while battling their own demons and saving the world from a new threat.
1. Lukas I

**Chapter 1: Lukas, Fairfax, Virginia.**

" _Annabeth! Get Luke out of here!" his father's voice yelled at him and his mother. Lukas watched his father run out the front door of the house as he was flung over his mother's shoulder and carried out the back door. He heard the roaring of monsters coming from the front, he heard the screams of death that came from the camp's cabins as monsters ate demigods._

 _He cried for his father as he saw the glittering of the sword Riptide among the flames of heat that ate the camp and his home._

" _Dad!" He screamed, trying to reach for his dad from his mom's shoulder. His father turned and gave a sorrowful smile, his green eyes that were always filled with laughter and happiness now gleaming with despair and sadness and death. The moment's distraction was what killed him. While he looked at his son a monster had snuck up on him and before Lukas could warn him, the creature bit deeply into his shoulder. His dad twisted desperately out of its grip, but it was too late, the distraction had allowed more monsters to gather and attack when he wasn't looking. Lukas could only watch in horror as his father was surrounded and ripped to shreds._

" _Daddy!" He screeched again, in desperation._

"DAD!" he cried as he jolted awake suddenly, he sat up so quickly he didn't realize he was on the edge of his bed, causing him to fall off, and let out a loud umf as he hit the floor, chest first, having rolled as he fell off.

Lukas let out a loud sigh. It had happened again, the recurring memory turned nightmare had happened for the fourth time in a week. He hadn't told his mother yet cause he knew if he did then she would just move them again. They had moved over 15 times in the last 14 years and they had just settled in Fairfax, only having been in the city for 2 months.

His mother had finally gotten a good job at an architecture company close by and his sister had just made the swim team along with him somehow managing to get on varsity even though he had never been on a swim team before this year. His mother had always said that his father loved the water and that was where they got it. Something about fish blood in their veins but not hers. He always pretended to understand what she was talking about when she went off on one of her rants about their father.

"Really? Again Luke?" A voice asked. Luke lifted his head off of the hardwood floor to look up and see his sister leaning against his door frame. Her black curls held in a tight high ponytail, she wore her favorite marvel t-shirt, which was based on the original comic design, and jeans. She walked over to Luke, tilting her head, her ponytail following the action by falling to the side of her head.

"That's the fourth time this week. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. She'd been born a couple months after the attack, so she didn't completely understand the nightmares that plagued her older brother. Sure she had nightmares herself of a place with a red sky but she never told any of the family, they didn't plague her dreams like the ones her brother had.

"Yeah, I'm fine Zoë. Don't worry about it." Luke stated, giving her a weak grin. He had to be strong for them, just like his dad would've been. He carefully got up and stretched. He didn't want to go to school after the nightmare but it was a Friday, so he had to deal. "Come on, let's get ready for school."

"I'm already ready dead brain, unlike you. You still have to get dressed and brush your teeth and hair, I didn't sleep through my alarm like some people," she remarked smartly smirking at him.

"Hair doesn't matter. Just give me five minutes." He replied, racing around the room, grabbing the clothes he thought were clean. He rushed into the bathroom, changed, tugging the plain navy blue shirt he had grabbed over his head and pulling the black jeans up, putting on a belt to make sure they stayed up. He paused for a second to look in the mirror, taking in his appearance as he ran his hands through his shaggy blond hair. His own green eyes stared back at him as he took himself in, the olive colored skin and the ectomorph build. He sighed and brushed his teeth as fast as he could before running down the hall and stairs into the kitchen where his mother was making eggs with cheese melted on top.

"Morning mom," He stated as he flew into the kitchen. He smiled at her as he sat at the table.

"Don't morning Mom me young man. I saw the grade you got on that history paper!" His mother stated, pointing the spatula she had in her hand at him. Lukas's liking for the day automatically dropped. He had forgotten about that paper on the American Civil war, but then again he had transferred to the school halfway through the unit. He looked down at the table. He hated it when he disappointed his mom, especially when it came to grades. He knew there was no excuse in her mind that could justify doing badly in school. He wasn't like his sister who got perfect grades, he got B's and C+'s usually but it was nothing compared to Zoë's A+'s.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'll try to do better," He muttered, getting up and gathering his things for school. Zoë swept into the room, her things already packed and sat down at the table.

His mother sighed heavily and pushed some loose hair back, before putting the eggs on two separate plates.

Zoë managed to finish hers by the time Lukas came back. He quickly scarfed his down.

"Zoë! Let's go!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his backpack and walked towards the Jeep Wrangler that his mother had gotten for him on his 16th birthday. It was, like most things he owned, a deep sea green and pretty sturdy. They hopped in the car and drove towards the school, which didn't start for another thirty minutes, but they always got there early. Zoë pretty much demanded they get there early, and Luke didn't really have a choice.

He parked the car closest to the school as he could, knowing that if he didn't get a good spot close to the school and the exit then he'd be stuck in parking lot traffic for an extra 30 minutes after school let out. He and Zoë got out and strode towards the school, their bags slung over their shoulders.

Zoë was a freshman while Lukas was a Junior. So the two gave each other a quick sibling hug before splitting ways. Luke headed towards his locker, wanting to grab what he needed for the day and stuff it in his backpack. He headed to Algebra 2, his first and least favorite class of the day. One of the things that pissed him off about the class was that he was a junior in normal Algebra 2 while his know it all sister was a freshman in honors algebra 2. He also hated how much his mom pushed him, especially since Zoë was brilliant, unlike himself.

Luke wasn't good at school like his sister, the only thing he excelled at was eating and swimming, but then again, his sister also had swimming on her side, and on top of everything, she was closer to their mom. Lukas loved his mom but after his father's death his mother wasn't the same, Zoë hadn't ever seen another version of their mother so she didn't understand. The woman who had been his mother for his first 3 years of life wasn't the same one who was raising him now.

The mother he still remembered was more laid back, didn't push as hard and always seemed happy. Now it was like she was a shadow of herself. Maybe that was just wishful thinking, though since she had pushed him harder than even Zoë, and he just didn't do well under pressure. He sighed before pulling out his textbooks, binders, and pencils, preparing himself for another day wasted trying and failing to learn anything. He started doodling on his paper as he waited for class to start.

He was all prepared for a boring class when a girl with shaggy black hair and electric blue eyes sat next to him, dropping her books on the desk before sitting down. She glanced over at him angrily for a moment before she did a double take. She snapped her head and looked at him staring at Luke intensely.

Luke scrunched his eyebrows in confusion of why she was staring at him like that.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking over at her. He tried his best not to come off as rude. She stared at him for a moment before shrugging. Luke shook his head, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar. He went back to his doodle and checked the clock. Five more minutes until class started. Good. He just wanted this day to start so it would end sooner.

The teacher came in and started to call attendance, "Lukas Jackson!?" she yelled his name when she reached it.

"Here!" Luke replied raising his hand so that she could see it. The teacher nodded in satisfaction and continued to call off names. The girl next to him was staring at him again, and she continued to do so for the entire class. Her cold stare made Luke squirm in his seat under her electric blue eyes. The hour and a half class couldn't seem to end. He just couldn't focus on the lesson, everything was distracting.

Finally the bell rang. He hopped up out of his seat and grabbed onto the hunter green strap of his backpack and swung it over his shoulder and made his way out the door. Less than a second after he stepped through the doorway his arm was grabbed onto and he was jerked back. He snapped his head towards who had grabbed his arm to see the girl who had been staring at him all of math.

"You need to get out of here," she warned, anger and coldness gleaming in her eyes as well as compassion and worry.

"What? Why?" Luke questioned his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He tugged his arm out of her grip and watched her. He didn't dare try and walk away in the fear that she would body slam him into a locker. The girl did seem like she could handle herself and easily take him down.

"No time to explain but you have to get out of here," she restated.

"I just can't leave. My mom will kill me if I ditch," Luke told her.

"Trust me she won't. It's a family emergency."

"How would you know?" Luke spat, he was starting to get annoyed by her, "You're not family."

"I am. I'm your dad's cousin," she remarked, "Thalia Grace," she stated sticking her hand out for him to shake it.

When she stated her name something clicked. He remembered his mother saying that name when he was younger and told him and Zoë stories about how her, his father, and their camp friends would go on adventures. He also remembered her saying that if he ever ran into them to trust him.

"Alright. I believe you. But I just can't leave," he reported ignoring her hand that was still waiting for him to shake it. , "I have to get my sister."

The news of him having a sister threw Thalia off, he could see it. She had known about him but she didn't know about his sister for some reason. He told himself to ask later on, why that shocked her if she truly was his father's cousin wouldn't she have known that?

"Ok. Let's go get her," Thalia stated. Luke nodded and started to run down the hall, he had his sister's schedule memorized in case anything would ever happen. Biology. She had Biology right now. He ran to the Bio room and slammed the door open once he got there, all the heads of the students turning to look at him like he was crazy.

"Young man!? What gives you the right to interrupt my class?!" the teacher snapped at him angrily, her face filled with anger.

"I'm sorry Ma'am... but I have to get my sister... It's a family emergency," he explained quickly. The teacher's face lightened with worry at the sign of worry that coated Lukas's face. She nodded in understanding.

"Alright," the teacher sighed. Zoë bounced up and quickly threw her backpack over her shoulder and ran out the door, Luke closing the door behind him as they exited the room. He lead Zoë out towards his car where Thalia was waiting, leaning against the car.

"Let go," she stated as Luke unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat. He started driving home, not caring for the speed limit. He had a pit in his stomach like something bad had happened like he'd done something wrong. As they came up to his house he knew why.

The lawn was trashed, chunks of grass ripped up out of the ground, and the windows of the house had holes in them, but the biggest thing that set him off was the fact that his mother was fighting off a giant man-bull, with a dagger, and losing.


	2. Lukas II

**Chapter 2 Luke Fairfax, Virginia**

His mother was fighting a minotaur and losing. He automatically parked the car and before even he himself could get out Thalia had jumped out of the car, a bow in her hands. Luke could have sworn she didn't have it before. Zoë followed the two's lead as they rushed towards the monster.

Thalia raised the bow, drawing the string that didn't even have an arrow lodged on it. Luke's eyes widened as he watched a stick of lighting appear on the bow like and arrow and grow in power and size as she drew the bow string back further and held it longer. Finally, she let it go after pausing for a second. The lighting bolt flew through the air and hit the minotaur in the back snapping its attention away from Luke's mother.

"Get your mother!" Thalia yelled at him before tossing him a pen, "And use this!"

Luke fumbled the pen for a moment before he had a steady grip on it. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion at the pen.

"What the hell am I to do with this!?" he yelled at Thalia, unluckily she was too busy to answer. Luke looked back down at the pen in his hand and uncapped it, a bronze sword quickly replacing the pen, the blade glittering in the sun. _Riptide_ , the name automatically came to him. This had been his father's sword. His father had died with it... how did Thalia have it?

Luke didn't have the time to think over it. A monster had turned towards him and was running at him. He had been so occupied by the sword he hadn't noticed Zoë yelling his name.

"Luke! We have to get out of here!" she screamed trying to tug him towards the car.

"We can't leave Mom!" he yelled back at her. Their mother had now started to fight the mother in an attempt to help Thalia.

"Mom can handle herself!" Zoë screamed.

"Not against that! That's a minotaur Zoë! You can't beat a minotaur on your own!" he shouted, then he was off. He ran towards the beast, the sword following.

He watched as his mother's eyes widened. Thalia was drawing back her bowstring again, letting the bolt of lighting fly as the minotaur lumbered towards her. Luke took this chance and swung the sword like he had wielded it all his life. As soon as the bronze blade slashed through the brown fur of the back of the creature's leg the bull turned towards him.

Luke took in a deep breath and let it out, letting all thoughts of death that filled his mind follow it as instinct kicked in. He rolled out of the way at the last minute, letting the rampaging minotaur race past him. Luke popped up and smiled feeling like one of those Spanish bullfighters.

The minotaur rushed towards him again, but this time, Luke stuck the sword out at the minotaur as it came closer. The sword pierced through the skin as he was thrown back by the momentum of the bull, which had now exploded into golden dust.

"Luke!" his mother cried as she rushed over to her.

"Ugh I'm ok," he groaned. He was laying on his back and looking up at the sky as he raised one hand a gave a thumbs up from his laying position, "All good here."

"Jackson. You're an idiot like your father," Thalia spat down at him, "We could handle him, but of course, you had to help." Luke tried his best not to snap back, plus the landing had knocked most of his energy out of him.

"Thalia!" His mother snapped at Thalia.

Thalia rolled her eyes and shook her head like his mother had her facts wrong and she was the right one. Luke only now noticed the weird weight in his pocket and dug into it and pulled the pen out. _Riptide_ , the name once again flashed in his head as he turned the pen over in his hands. Only now were the events clicking in his mind, a freaking minotaur had just destroyed his home.

Minotaurs were from greek mythology, he remembered that from all the mythology classes his mother had forced him to take. Now the question of how minotaurs existed was burning into his mind, as well as how Thalia had his father's sword. He could have sworn that the sword had disappeared along with his dad and the camp.

The camp. His mother had always told him it was a military camp were special people like them were trained... and the monsters that had attacked were just experimentations. He wasn't believing that now. He had faint memories of his father playing with him at the camp. Hell... he remembered the leader of the camp now, a man named Chiron who was a centaur. How had he forgotten that?

Centaurs were also greek mythology he knew. Everything he thought about the camp somehow connected to greek or roman mythology, or even both. He wanted to know what was going on, at this instant, but for some reason... his sister beat him to it.

"What the hell just happened?!" Zoë panicked, taking heavy breaths as she tried her best not to hyperventilate.

"Zoë calm down..." their mother told her as she set her hand's on her daughter's shoulders, "It's alright... ok... I'll explain once we're on the road... now you and Luke go pack your bags. Thalia and I will be waiting, you have 10 minutes."

Luke and Zoë nodded running into the house and bolting up the stairs, leaping them two at a time. Luke ran into his room, throwing open his drawers as he dashed by to grab his luggage which he had hidden under his bed. He pulled it out and started to stuff all the clothes he had into it, not caring that he wasn't taking the time to fold them. Once the luggage was full he moved on to fill a duffel. Since his family moved so much all he had fit into the two bags.

He quickly zipped them up and made his way downstairs to the range rover, throwing his stuff into the trunk. Around the corner, he heard his mother whispering with Thalia.

"You know I didn't want to drag them into this life," his mother hissed at the younger girl.

"You don't think I don't know that? But there's a new prophecy... and Zoë and Lukas are a part of it, along with the other's kids," Thalia explained, "They have to go on the quest."

"A quest Thalia?! The camps don't exist anymore! How are you so sure the others are alive?!" his mother snapped.

"The camp does exist. We've merged Annabeth. The gods have abandoned us again like they did during the giant war and the camps have come together to form a single camp up in the Rocky Mountains," Thalia explained, her voice low and cautious, "The hunters are the recruiters now... and I was sent to get Lukas, and now I see Zoë, along with Bianca and Esperanza."

Luke knew those names sounded familiar but he couldn't remember from where... maybe it was from when he had lived at the camps... he didn't remember a lot from that time and after that he was positive he would have remembered them if it was after the attack on the camps.

He heard his mother sigh heavily, "Alright... Let's just get to camp as soon as possible... I don't want my kids to get hurt."

"You mean Percy's kids?" Thalia joked.

He could tell by the cold silence that the comment hadn't pleased his mother. It was one of the rules of the family that no one mentioned his father. He bit his tongue trying to keep himself from bursting. He wanted so badly to tell her to shut up before she pissed his mother off.

"Ya sure... Percy's and mine's kids Thalia. Either way, I don't want them harmed... they don't deserve to die the same way their father did," he heard his mother reply.

Luke decided that it was a good point to stop eavesdropping and climbed into the Range Rover, taking the seat behind the driver's. His sister always preferred to sit behind the passenger seat if she couldn't sit in the passenger seat. It took less than five minutes before they were all packed into the car, his mother behind the wheel.

"Where to?" she asked looking at Thalia.

"Atlanta. There's a certain firehead that needs to be picked up at his workshop."

 _ **Next chapter... Bianca Solstice De Angelo**_


	3. Bianca I

**Chapter 3 Bianca Silver Bay, Minnesota**

Bianca pushed herself to run as fast as she could, the wind rushing through her hair as she raced forward, the trees of green flicking by her. She could hear the crunching of feet behind her as it dashed to try and catch up with her.

Suddenly the footsteps quieted. She kept running when someone tackled her from the side. The two went rolling to the ground, and when they stopped Bianca was pinned under the person, his forearm pressed against the back of her neck, smushing her cheek to the ground.

"You have to keep you enemy guessing," stated the man, standing up and offering Bianca a hand up. Bianca flopped over looking at the man's hand that was stuck out towards her and sighed heavily, taking it as he tugged her up into a standing position.

"I was! What did you think I was going to do next?" she snapped tucking a loose piece of her curly black hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer to come from the man's mouth.

His brown eyes gleamed with mischief and he let out a soft chuckle, "I know you, Bianca. Remember, I'm the one who raised you."

Bianca nodded with a grin, "And you never stop reminding me of that."

"Well, I have to young lady. I am your father after all," he grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Papá! Don't do that!" Bianca yelped ducking away from her father's hand. Bianca knew that she use to have another father so not to confuse them she called him papá, meaning father in Italian. At first, she had wanted to call him Pater, because it sounded better, but her papá refused, saying that he was greek and Italian not roman, so her other father took on the name Pater. She only, later on, learned the difference between roman and Italian.

"What? Am I embarrassing you? There's no one here but the dryads," Her dad smirked. His shaggy black hair was slicked back in ordered to let him fight easier. "Anyways let's go back to the house."

"No! You promised me we'd go to town! Come on! I need more Mythomagic cards! You have so many! I need to build my own collection!" Bianca stated, her voice filled with frustration.

"Alright, let's drop our stuff at the house and we can go into town," He replied, starting to walk down a hidden path to their right. The path wasn't that well marked but the father and daughter knew the way back without difficulty. It wound through the trees... her father refused to cut down any trees when they had moved out here around 10 years ago, leaving them to tread a path around the thick trunks of bark covered in pine needles and sap.

Her dad seemed happy... happier than he had been so many years ago when she'd lost her Pater. Her Pater had apparently been the son of the sun or something, at least, that's how Papá described him. She did have memories of Pater, they were just a few in number and value. She knew Papá tried to make up for that, trying to be the best single father he could, but he also knew that without Will... raising Bianca by himself didn't feel right.

It took 5 minutes before the two made it back to the wooden house her papá had built so many years ago. He'd still been getting over her pater's death, which had happened two years before, she'd been 4 at the time when he started building it. The two lived the year it took Papá to build the house in both a motel and a tent.

The first half of the year had been spent in a crappy motel that had been 30 miles away. Everyday they'd wake up before dawn, drive the black pickup truck the 30 miles out into the forest before getting to the house that sat next to the shore of the lake. They stayed there for around 12 hours before driving back, Bianca always fell asleep to the moving of the car on the ride back.

The second half had been in the tent they'd pitched in the middle of the half-built house. They couldn't stay in the motel anymore, and it wasn't because of money issues. Bianca had been frightened of the bugs. One had crawled into her mouth when she was asleep one night. After that, she couldn't stay there in the fear that it happen again. So they made their way out to the house, pitching a freshly bought tent in the middle of the wood outline, pinning it between two walls that would later on become a corner of their living room.

"Alright go change. Then we'll go to the store alright?" her Papá asked as they walked into the 3 story house.

Bianca nodded eagerly and ran upstairs leaping the steps as she bounded up, her arms helping with her momentum. She ran to her room and swing the door to it open. It was neatly organized, her dirty clothes all thrown into a hamper in the corner of her bathroom, her desk was the only thing messy, due to the papers and textbooks scattered across the wooden table. She had her own version of finals a few days ago and had yet to clear the clutter.

Bianca had been homeschooled all her life, allowing her the ability to both train with her papá and to get an education. She already had around 4 AP credits and she would have been only in 10th grade if she were in regular high school. She was right now preparing to take the test for AP American History. Apparently the civil war had been caused by demigods, once again. See was planning to do AP Bio next, knowing that she had some of her Pater's healing abilities in her and that it would greatly help.

She quickly changed out of her training clothes throwing them in the hamper, noticing that it was almost full. She would wash them later that day when they got back from town. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and tugged a red hoodie up over her head. The hoodie had a black silhouette of the Beatles crossing abbey road, her papá had gotten in when he was in Vegas a few years ago and since then she had outgrown three of them, buying a larger from online every time she grew out of them.

She ran back downstairs where her papá was waiting, sipping a cup of coffee, the newspaper in his hand as he read it.

"Papá! I'm ready!" she beamed smiling happily walking over to him.

"Alright. Let's go then," Papá responded, standing up, leaving the newspaper open on the marble counter and the two made their way towards the black ram truck that was parked in the driveway. Her father hadn't thought to build a garage when they had first started building and they hadn't really thought to add one since then.

The two drove the 30-minute drive to town listening to 40's dance music. For some reason, that was her papá's favorite type of music. She had yet to get the actual story of why he liked this type of music out of him yet, but she didn't complain. It was one of the small things that still made her papá happy.

They parked in front of the grocery store, it's parking lot mostly empty due to the low number of people that actually lived in Silver Bay Minnesota. Silver bay was a small town that sat on the edge of one of the great lakes, Lake Superior to be exact. It had a small population of 200, allowing nature to actually be enjoyed.

Bianca climbed out of the car and walked into the store, her papá following behind her. She quickly noticed that a lot of the customers were huddled around the tv that sat into top right corner, beaming down the latest news.

"What happened?" her papá asked automatically, his voice flat and stern.

"Oh, Mr. Di Angelo. I didn't expect you to come into town today," the store owner remarked avoiding the question Papá had possessed.

"Bianca wanted some new Mythomagic cards, now tell me. What happened?" he asked once again, his voice stern.

"Some crazy kid named Lukas Jackson blew up his school, then disappeared with his mother and sister. When they went to his house they found it trashed. There was this girl that left the school with him minutes before it exploded, they're still trying to figure out who she is still, though," the owner explained.

Bianca quickly noticed how her father's face went blank and into shock when the name Lukas Jackson was mentioned. Her papá quickly regained it and nodded before speaking.

"Bianca lets go," he ordered turning towards the doors.

"But Papá! What about my cards?" she questioned running to catch up with him.

"No time Bianca. We have to go to the camp," he dictated. Bianca fell silent at the mention of the camp, her father barely ever talked about the camp. It had been years since camp half-blood burned down, not only killing her Pater but also the war hero Percy Jackson. Her father blamed the gods for that. A week before the attack the gods had gotten a death threat sent in the form of a dead demigod body, in their own selfishness they took the golden fleece from the camp, leaving it defenseless. Then the monsters attacked, killing half the demigod population at both camps, half-blood, and Camp Jupiter.

She knew that later on her papá discovered that there was a new single camp that was made up of both unified greek and roman demigods, but he refused to have anything to do with it, he wanted no part of the gods and demigod life anymore.

"Papá... but we hate the camp," she stated, knowing that if it was any other time he would have let out a dad kind of chuckle and smile proudly at her, but, this time, was different.

"No Bianca that's not true. We hate the gods. They're the ones who took your pater away, the camp did nothing. That boy, Lukas Jackson, is your Uncle Percy's son. he's family and family means that..." he reported just for her to cut him off.

"No one gets left behind. I know Papá. We've watched Lilo and Stitch like 20 times," she joked trying to make her father happy again. She hated when he was cold and emotionless, all she could do was wish that her Pater was there to help her. "So what are we gonna do?" she questioned as they climbed into the car.

Her papá turned the ignition on before driving out of the parking lot.

"I need to get in contact with Thalia, see where we should meet up with her," Papá explained.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Iris message. Then we're going to shadow travel. A lot."

 **Next Chapter Roman Jackson Grace**


	4. Roman I

**Chapter 4 Roman, Phoenix Arizona**

"Come on Luna! You got this!" Roman shouted at his sister as she dashed forward past the other competitors, her braid flying behind her, flapping in the wind. He pumped his fist in the air cheering his sister's name as loud as possible, almost positive that she could hear him. He watched as his sister got her normal last moment burst of speed, sending her surging forward past the person in first place. He smiled proudly as his sister took the gold in the state track championship in the 100 meter run.

He hopped over the railing of the bleachers with ease, having done gymnastics and acrobatics his entire life. His sister was bent over and panting heavily, from the 1/4 mile run. Her hands rested on her knees as she took in deep breaths. He noticed at her choppy brown hair with multiple blond streaks laced through it had started to come apart out of the braid as he walked closer. He wondered why she hadn't put a feather in her hair like he and their mother had. Sure the streaks of blond weren't natural but the fact that she hadn't embraced their native American heritage bugged him a little, though he'd never tell that to her face.

"Luna! You did great!" he beamed as he got closer to his sister. Luna looked up, her electric blue eyes locking with his constantly changing color ones. His parents had always told him it was a weird genetic thing; his mom had the same eyes, the colors changing with her emotions like his did. For some reason the two were perfect mixes of their parents, Roman inheriting his father's blonde hair and his mother's eyes while Luna had their father's eyes and their mother's choppy brown hair, though she had put the blond streaks in honor of their dad and Roman, jealous of how they had the blond gene.

"Thanks," she breathed out, still trying to regain both her energy and breath, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Dad's teaching a lecture at the college about mythology and Mom's teaching one on script writing," Roman explained. He knew his younger sister was a little resentful towards their parents, blaming them for not coming to any of her events, he only wished that they had a logical reason why.

"Of course they are," Luna spat angrily as she walked over to her bag and stuffed a few loose things into the gym bag. She sat down on the bench, bending over to untie her running sneakers. She tugged them off and threw them in her bag before pulling on her Jesus sandals.

"Luna. They have to work to make sure we can continue to do our activities," Roman reported. This seemed to piss his sister off even more.

"You don't think I don't know that! I understand that! What I don't understand is why they can't afford to come to even one of our events! One of your gymnastics comps! They didn't even come to state finals for this! That's the problem," she spat.

Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair pushing the shoulder length locks back, "I know Luna... I just... Can we not talk about this right now?" he asked.

"Sure. Like we ever talk about it or ever will," she mumbled zipping the bag up and sliding it onto her shoulder before turning towards Roman. She tugged a loose bang behind her ear and let out a sigh, "Let's just go home," she stated walking past Roman towards the parking lot.

"Don't you want your metal?" Roman asked.

"No. I have 3 more like it at home," she grumbled, "Why would I need another one when they don't even truly matter?"

Roman sighed and ran his hand through his hair once again in frustration. He knew he couldn't get his sister to understand just like that, he just hoped that one day she would. The two made their way to the 2011 Mercedes glk that waited for them, the silver coating shining in the sun. Roman climbed into the driver's seat while Luna climbed into the passenger seat.

He knew that Luna blamed their parents for not being there, he had at first too. Over time though, he'd realized if they came to every event, and missed teaching, he and Luna wouldn't have a roof over their heads along with all the activities they did. Still he did agree with his sister that they could come to one every once in awhile. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and jammed them into the ignition, and turned them to the right.

The car sputtered for a moment or two before it fully started. He looked around before pulling out of his spot, and driving quickly towards their house. As he drove he glanced over at Luna, her body tensed in anger towards their parents. She was watching the scenery of Arizona pass by, not even trying to strike up a conversation with her brother. The 30-minute ride home was like that the entire time, silence filling the air. He sighed and continued driving, pulling into their driveway a couple minutes later.

Roman pulled into their driveway, noticing that their parent's cars weren't parked in the garage like usual, they were probably still at their lectures. He also noticed that a package was stationed behind the door, the label looking like the FedEx one.

"You expecting a package Ro?" asked Luna as she slid out of the car using the nickname she'd given her brother years ago.

"No. You?" He replied, walking over and picking it up. Luna shook her head no.

"Must be a wrong address or something," Luna muttered as she walked past him and into the house, "Either that or Mom and Dad ordered it."

"It has their names on it... ours too," he explained closing the door behind him as the two made their way into the house. He set the box on the kitchen counter and examined it. "I'll leave it here for them to open."

"Wait. If it has our names on it, we have a right to open it. Maybe they're hiding something from us Rome, what if this is it?" Luna suggested angrily, stalking towards the package. She grabbed a knife from the counter and stabbed it into the box, ripping the tape as she cut through it like it was butter.

"Luna! We could get in trouble!" Roman exclaimed, trying to rip the package from her grip. She gave an exasperated look as she agilely dodged his attempts and quickly opened the box. Inside was not what she expected.

There were only 3 things in the box, the first thing was a golden coin, it look old and rusted. The second thing was an old bronze dagger, worn and blunt like it hadn't been cared for in a long time. The last and final thing was an envelope.

Luna automatically grabbed the envelope and dagger.

"Why the hell would someone send these to us?" she asked lifting the envelope up to the sun, trying to see what was inside.

"How should I know?" Roman answered picking up the coin and turning it over in his hands. He rubbed the face of the golden coin, feeling the bumps of metal under his hand. It felt so light yet so heavy to him for some reason. He quickly took note of the writing on the coin, _Ivlivs._

"What are two doing?" Stated a voice from the doorway. They looked over to see their mom, with her ever-changing eyes filled with harsh curiosity. She strode into the kitchen and plucked the dagger out Luna's hands.

"Where did you get this?" she barked, demanding to know, once she had taken a good look at the dagger. Her voice was stern and commanding. Roman almost wanted to tell her, as did Luna. They both stayed quiet. "I asked you a question. Now tell me. Where did you get these!?" their mother ordered. Roman broke down first.

"Someone left it on the doorstep. It had all our names on it so we assumed we could open it." He stammered under his mother's glare. She nodded and walked over grabbing the coin away from Roman. "Was there anything else they came with these two things?" she asked. Roman was about to tell her about the letter but faltered under his sister's glare.

His mother snapped her head in the direction of Luna, "Luna. What else was there," she demanded to know. Roman was sure that their mother already knew there was something else in the package, and he also knew that if they didn't tell her they would be grounded till the next century.

Her mouth flapped open and closed like a fish before she looked down. "There was also this letter," she muttered, handing it over.

Their mother nodded in satisfaction and took the letter from her daughter's hands before opening it up. Roman watched as she pulled a piece of paper from the envelope and unfolded it, reading what it said. He watched as her eyes widened in shock, as she dropped the letter.

"Mom?!" he panicked rushing forward. He was so concerned with his mother that he didn't notice Luna picking up the letter.

"Mom… What's Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood? And what's this about a prophecy?" Luna asked letter in hand. Her mother looked at the floor, her mouth moving but no words coming out. Roman could hear her muttering something but he couldn't make it out.

"Mom... please you can tell us..." Roman pleaded, trying to persuade her.

"They're the old camps your father and I went to... we thought they were destroyed…" she muttered. They were so concerned they hadn't heard another car pull into the driveway and the door to the house open again.

"Piper? What's going on?" Came their father's voice. They all looked to the kitchen doorway, where he stood looking at them in confusion and concern. Their father quickly noticed the dagger and coin that rested on the kitchen counter and his eyes widened. "Those were destroyed," he stammered.

"So we thought," Piper replied, staring listlessly at the dagger on the grabbed the letter from Luna's hands and read it quickly, his eyes widening as he reached the end of the letter, he quickly recomposed himself and looked to his kids.

"Go and pack everything you need. We have to go," he ordered.

The two nodded but on the way out Roman grabbed the letter to read it for himself.

 _Piper, Jason, I'm so sorry I haven't written sooner but it's started. The prophecy is finally happening. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood aren't dead, we've merged and become a single camp. The address is clipped at the bottom of the paper as is the prophecy.. But you two need to come back, we need you and the others to destroy this threat. Please come quickly._

 _-Camp_

 _15 years after flames emerged,_

 _The camps will be disturbed,_

 _Son of doubt will follow afoot_

 _following the path his father took,_

 _Daughter of Judgement cursed upon birth_

 _will have to unearth_

 _what daughter of death denies the truth_

 _the daughter of curiosity easily sees_

 _What the Son of trust will have to prove_

 _to all the gods and children too._

 _Old friends defying death must band together_

 _to conquer the past, burying it forever,_

 _In the dark ash of recklessness and mischief._

 **Next Chapter, Samantha "Sammy" Zhang**


	5. Sammy I

**Chapter 5, Sammy, Somewhere in Colorado**

"Samantha!" her father yelled in fear as she fell off the bars and onto her back, the air getting knocked out of her. Samantha gasped, feeling like a fish out of water as she tried to get air back into her lungs. She immediately regretted trying to skip 3 bars instead of her regular 2. Her arms weren't long and she wasn't ready for that, but, of course, her curiosity of if she could have done it got the better of her. She now had the answer, she couldn't.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" she heard her father bark at the other campers around her. She blinked looking up at the sky taking in what just happened. She took in a big breath, the air finally returning to her. She sputtered, and started to cough. Her frizzy black hair had somewhat fallen into her face.

"I'm... I'm good," she stammered as she tried to push herself up, trying not to flinch at the pain that filled her body as she did. She had to push through this, be strong like her mother and father.

"Sam. Don't try and sit up, you got to be seriously injured! You just took a 5-foot fall," her father reported, forcing her to lay back down to her original position. She saw her father stand up, his purple toga turning with him as he looked around to make sure that the Apollo kids were coming.

Sam nodded and let her father take charge, he was one of the 4 praetors after all. Since the camps had merged the number of praetors had been raised from 2 to 4, 2 for the greeks and 2 for the Romans.

It took less than 2 minutes before she was lifted up, placed onto a gurney, and carried to the infirmary.

"Dad... You know I'm not that injured!" Sam complained trying not to get sick from the bouncing of the gurney.

"Let Will decide that Sammy- plus if you are, your mother will kill me," Her father stated. Sam rolled her eyes and let out a reluctant huff, accepting her fate, she couldn't win a fight against her father.

When they got to the infirmary, she was transferred from the gurney to a bed. Sammy shifted uncomfortably, to be honest, the bed wasn't very soft or anything. Her father stood at the side of the bed, watching her until he turned with a smile on his face.

Her father had aged a lot in the past 15 years since the camps had merged, his once pure black hair was now speckled with gray flakes, and he had started to have bald patches on the front of his hair. His eyes had permanent bags under them, from the late nights of searching for lost friends and battles against rising enemies. Sammy knew her father blamed himself for the disappearance of the others, and the disappearance of Percy Jackson. He'd spent so long trying to make up for it, that he hadn't even paused to think it wasn't his fault.

A tallish man rushed over to the bed, breaking Sammy from her thoughts. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build, and draped across his shoulders was a purple preator cape like her father's. There was a warm smile on his face, but Sammy could see the pained look in his eyes. It was almost like he was always like that, every time he saw one of his friends. It was a look of blame, she knew it because her mother, father, and Praetor Reyna all had the same looks in their eyes. They all blamed themselves for the deaths and disappearances that had happened during the attacks on the camps.

It pissed Sammy off. They didn't deserve to have to carry that blame and they weren't the ones at fault, the gods were, both Greek and Roman. They were the cause of all their deaths and disappearances. One of which included her uncle.

"And what trouble did you get yourself into this time, hm?" The man asked, looking from Sammy to her father with one eyebrow raised. He always did this when Sammy and her father came in. Whenever Sammy got hurt her father would panic and force her to go to the infirmary in the fear that if she didn't get checked then she could get hurt worse and another death would be on his shoulders for him to take the blame.

"She fell from the bars of the training course, Will," Sammy's father said before she could utter a single word. "Again."

Sammy had fallen off the monkey bars plenty of times. Her curiosity pushed her boundaries to see how far she could go. She didn't always get hurt like this. Sometimes she landed on her feet with ease or managed to shapeshift into something before landing. But other times she broke an arm, cracked a rib or something else. So every time she got injured she ended up here.

"I thought I could do it this time!" Sammy threw her hands up in the air in a defensive manner, and immediately regretted it when pain shot through her back. She dropped her hands and smiled sheepishly at him.

"And that's what you say every single time," The head healer responded, shaking his head fondly before taking a step closer and starting to examine her.

"Thank you, Will," her father remarked, "I swear to the gods that you're the only one who can deal with me and Hazel's panic."

"It's really no problem, Frank," Will stated with a small chuckle. "Though Sam you should know by now, curiosity killed the cat."

"But don't you know that satisfaction brought it back?" Sam responded, smirking proudly. No one ever remembered the second part of the quote.

"I didn't know that, but I can tell you that it is medically impossible to bring something dead back to life," There was an amused expression on his face, but it disappeared as he pursed his lips. "Trust me, I'd know better than anyone." The atmosphere sobered as Will and Frank shared a grave look as if they both suddenly remembered something at the exact same time. Sammy assumed that was the case.

No matter how many years passed, no matter how much time had gone by, somber moments like these were always there, haunting everyone in their wake. Sammy wished desperately that she could somehow make it go away; to help those that she loved so that they didn't always have pained expressions as though they were always suffering.

The two were so in their somber moment that they didn't see the iris message that opened up next to them. Sammy quickly recognized the girl on the other side. Her electric blue eyes reminded Sammy of the sky and her black hair was held back by the silver band that went around her head though there were choppy bangs that ran across her forehead.

"Thaila!" Sammy beamed jolting up too quickly, causing a rush of pain to shot through her. Thalia looked to be in a car, she could tell by the shaking of the car. Now the question in her mind was how Thalia was iris messaging from a car.

"What the hell is that!?" She heard someone yell from the other side of the messaging system.

The iris message had now caught Will's and her father's eye and they both turned to look at it.

"Thalia. Do you have news?" Will asked hopefully. Everyone in camp knew that the daughter of Zeus was out searching for the missing 7 after finding a piece of info of their where abouts and the prophecy from the oracle.

Thalia smirked evilly like she knew something they didn't but before she could respond a girl with grey eyes and black curly hair popped into view.

"Who are those people!?" the girl exclaimed shocked, "And how the hell are you using a rainbow to communicate!?"

"Zoë! Sit back down and put on your seatbelt! I will not have you die by car crash!" a voice barked at the girl. She let out a frustrated huff before muttering 'fine' and disappearing from the view of the iris message.

Thalia rolled her eyes and started, "Ya I got news. Percy apparently had cliché timing cause now we got a mini Annabeth with Percy's hair," she answered, "That and Death Breath and Happy Death Breath are alive. Don't know where they are, though, had to hang up before I could find out where exactly they are, but I told them to meet us in Atlanta."

Sammy automatically noticed Will's eyes widened at the two nicknames, but her father, unlike Will, just looked confused at the statement.

"Death Breath and Happy Death Breath? Who are they?" Frank inquired. Will was still standing there though he'd began muttering to himself. Sammy eyed the son of Apollo suspiciously, not understanding why he had been so put off by the two names.

"You seriously ne-" started Thalia before getting distracted, "NO! Don't put touch i-" she yelled before getting cut off, the iris message disappearing into mist. Frank and Sammy exchanged confused glances before looking at Will. He was staring into space like he'd just been told that someone had died.

"Will? Are you okay?" asked Sammy tentatively.

Will nodded, but Sammy could easily tell he was faking. He wasn't okay. She could tell by the way he sat down on the infirmary cot next to her's, his face now pale, like he was about to faint

"Will. Who are Death Breath and Happy Death Breath?" her father asked, setting a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will opened his mouth to respond but before he could the doors to the infirmary slammed open, 4 women walking in, two of them had purple capes attached to their shoulders, the purple fabric floating behind them. Behind them walked a 17-year-old with black hair and piercing green eyes, she stood at the same height as the others.

"Hazel, Reyna, Clarisse," Her father greeted. Hazel paid no attention to Frank and instead rushed past him, over to Sammy.

"Are you alright?" Hazel questioned, somewhat panicking, looking Sammy over.

"Mom. I'm fine," Sammy told her. Hazel continued to worry over her daughter so the two praetors looked to Frank and Will.

"What happened?" Renya questioned her fellow Roman.

"You want to know what happened to Sammy or the thing that just happened?" Frank questioned, unsure which to tell them.

"Well it was originally Sammy but now I want to know about the thing that just happened," Clarisse stated.

"Well, Sammy fell off the monkey bars again. And we got an Iris-message from Thalia, apparently Percy has a daughter who looks Annabeth and has his hair. Also, she mentioned someone named Death Breath and Happy Death Breath," Stated Frank. As soon as he mentioned Death Breath, Hazel's head snapped towards him.

"They're alive?" she asked.

"Who's they?" Reyna questioned confused.

"Nico... Nico and Bianca. They're alive," Will stammered, the color finally coming back to his face.

"Wait so if Nico and Bianca, along with Percy's kids and Annabeth are alive... does that mean..." Frank started.

"All the other's are alive, we just have to find them," Reyna finished.

"Well except for Prissy. We did find his pen sword after all," Clarisse remarked joking. Everyone turned to look at her and gave her a _Really?_ or _Not the time_ type of look.

Reyna let out a low huff and looked over to the 17-year-old that had come in with them.

"Aquila. Go tell Chiron, then prepare the other hunters. We're getting the 7 back," she told the girl.

Aquila nodded once, "Yes mother," she stated before turning away and running out of the infirmary.

 **Next Chapter: Esperanza Ogygia Valdez**


	6. Esperanza I

**Chapter 6. Esperanza, Atlanta Georgia**

"GET DOWN!" a voice yelled at Esperanza. She automatically did as she was told, ducking behind the lemon car that was in front of her. She pressed her back against the door and looked up, seeing the wave of fire rush over her, missing her hair by an inch or two.

She waited for a few seconds after the wave had passed before popping up and looking around.

"What just happened?!" she exclaimed making her way around the lemon slowly. She could hear the creaks and clicks of gears and automatically knew what happened, easily understanding what the machine was saying.

"I don't care if you had to sneeze! You could have killed us!" she heard the voice yell at the machine, "You know Anza can't automatically block fire like I can!"

"Papa, let Festus be. You know I sneeze fire too sometimes," Esperanza told the man as she rounded the corner to see her father yelling at a golden dragon head. The man she'd called papa turned to look at her. His black curly hair was almost the same color as hers only her's was lighter than her father's, but they did share the same warm brown eyes.

"I don't care! He knows to warn us by now! Hades! He was the one who first saw you using your fire powers! Fuega, you're my only child! I have to care for you! And this dam dragon is making that impossible!" her father exclaimed.

"Papa. Cálmate, please," Esperanza pleaded trying to avoid him setting himself on fire. It happened way to often, they had to replace a burned thing every dang week. Esperanza walked over to her father, slowly preparing herself in case he set himself on fire. She wasn't completely fireproof like her father for some reason, she could be she just had to focus or have to be in a life or death situation. She didn't count Festus sneezing as one of them.

"Calm down?! Este dragón estúpida podría haberte matado!" her father explained, before pointing a finger at the machine and yelling at it, "Te podría convertir en chatarra! La única razón por la que no he hecho todavía es porque usted mira Anza en las noches de la fecha!"

"Papa! I can understand you!" Esperanza told her father.

He huffed angrily, "Oh ¿Por qué tuve que enseño español?" he questioned himself.

Esperanza let out a light chuckle at her father's question. He had made sure to teach her spanish when she was younger, wanting her to understand her latino and greek background. Though many times throughout the years she knew her father regretted the spanish part because now she could understand his crazy spanish rants to himself and Festus.

The door to the garage slammed open and both Esperanza's eyes and her father's widened in fear. Her mother was back. Now her mother wasn't a cruel person, she just had peeves, like seeing her daughter covered in machine grease. She saw her father mouth the word, _hide_ , as her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Leo! Anza! What are you doing!?" her mother exclaimed in fear. Her eyes were focused on Esperanza, who was covered in black machine grease and dust from working on the old lemon car that had been brought in earlier that day.

"Umm... fixing a car Mama," Anza responded smiling shyly. She knew her mother hated the fact that she'd taken an interest in mechanics like her father. Sure the family ran a repair shop, her father being the mechanic while her mother was the receptionist, but her mother just always expected her to take interest in other things.

"I can see that Fuega," her mother stated, using the nickname that her parents had given her the first time she had created fire, "Why don't you clean up and go to the front of the store I need to have a few words with your father," her mother suggested. Esperanza nodded knowing not to anger her mother. She grabbed a towel that hung by the door, wiping the grease off before walking into the lobby.

She took a seat behind the counter and looked out into the empty waiting room and sighed heavily leaning back in the swirling chair. The shop was usually like this, it made her wonder how the store managed to stay a float when they weren't raking in money. She sighed and closed her eyes ready to doze off.

Suddenly the chime rang through the shop, always louder than it should, because, well... Esperanza had a habit of falling asleep while manning the shop. She moaned and opened her eyes, looking over the teen who strode through the door. She noticed the black Range rover that was parked and running outside.

"Welcome to the Ogygia Machine Shop, what machine troubles do you need fixed?" She stated, grinning.

"Actually... I need to talk to a dude named Leo Valdez, is his here?" the teen asked. She took note of his sea green eyes, it reminded her of a man in one of the pictures her father had in the shop of him and his old friends.

This set her off. Every time someone asked to see her father they turned out to be a monster or something, so not caring if this guy was a mortal or not she set her hands on fire. The teen's eyes widened.

"Shit, did you just… Um okay. How do I prove I'm not a monster? I'm kind of new to this demigod thing," The teen reported, looking like he was about to freak out. He was watching Esperanza carefully while he pulled a ball point pen out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "Give this to Leo Valdez, he'll recognize it."

She caught the pen easily, putting out one of her hands out. She looked at the teen in front of her and nodded before standing up, making her way to the door of the garage.

"DAD! There's someone here to see you!" she yelled before turning back to the teen and throwing the pen back to him, "Prove it to him yourself." She walked back over to the chair and plopped down in it.

The teen looked weirded out and nodded gulping down some saliva. The chiming of a bell alerted them both. Coming through the doorway was a girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket. She was chewing a piece of gum also Anza quickly noted before spotting the quiver and bow that was slung over her back.

Before the new girl could even say a word her father walked into the lobby, wiping his hands clean on the towel Esperanza had used to clean her face earlier.

"Fuega, Mija? What is it?" he asked he suddenly froze when he saw the other girl, "Thalia," he stammered.

The black haired girl smiled and nodded in greeting, "Good to see you too Valdez, and back from the dead apparently," the girl remarked.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be shooting arrows into the sunset with your girlfriends or something?" her father questioned the girl. Anza knew that the girl had struck a cord. She'd been told the story of how her father died fighting mother earth, sacrificing himself so that he could save the world and see her mother again. She also knew that her father had never gone back to the camp, leaving all his old friends to think he was dead. He always said the reason he never went back was because he didn't want her to grow up in the typical demigod fashion. HA! She'd grown up with a fire breathing dragon that threatened her life practically everyday, that wasn't normal.

"That's not what we do Leo. Anyways we need your help," Thalia replied.

"What the problem? That Range Rover looks good as new, what could be wrong with?" Leo stated, examining the car from behind the counter.

"There's nothing wrong with the dam car Leo! There's a new prophecy and it calls for the children of the 7!" Thalia yelled, slamming her fist on the counter. Leo's smirk fell at this statement. He glanced over at Anza then over at the boy that had come before Thalia.

"No," he reported, "I will not have my daughter dragged into this. Why do you think I never came back?! I can't have her grow up in the world I did. I lost my mother to that world, I'm not losing my daughter to it," he snapped angrily, his hair now smoking, and his fist heating up, the air around it turning wavy from the heat.

Anza noticed this and prepared herself to help put her father's flames out if he really did set himself on fire.

"Leo. Come on... We need you. How about Jason and Piper? How will they react when they find out that you've been alive for the past 20 years?" Thalia asked Anza's father, "And you know prophecies can't be ignored. Leo... she's a part of this, no matter how much you don't want her to be."

Leo let out a heavy sigh, the heat radiating off of him slowly disappearing, "Fine. But on one condition. Festus goes with them."

 **Next: Zoë Selina Jackson**


	7. Zoe I

**Chapter 7 Zoë Atlanta Georgia.**

Zoë groaned, "Remind me why the hell are we putting a metal dragon head in the truck again?" she asked. The response she got was multiple clicks and clucks from the metal dragon head in front of her.

"Festus!" yelled two people who had been introduced as Leo and Esperanza, but apparently Esperanza liked to go by Anza or Espera. The latino was apparently Luke's age, her brown eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Estúpido dragón! El hecho de que ellos no pueden entender que no quiere decir que se debe jurar en ellos!" Espera scolded the dragon like a mother would with a child. She got multiple clicks in response. "¿Por qué usted Pest! ¿Quieres que te lleve una parte, y la convertirá en una licuadora o algo porque lo haré!" she ranted. The dragon huffed out a cloud of black smoke in response.

"Fuega. Calm Down, he's just trying empujar sus botones," Leo told his daughter, resting a hand on her shoulder. Zoë noticed him sneak a glare at the metal head.

Her mother seemed alright with the fact that a dragon's head was being installed into her car, but then again, it took a lot to surprise her mother. In fact, she hadn't seen her mother cry in years until today. When she saw the man named Leo she walked over to him and punched him in the gut and started shouting insults and swear words at him in greek, tears of joy and sadness running down her cheeks. The entire time Leo let her not even trying to block her punches or reply like he knew she had to get all her steam out before actually talking.

Once she had finished yelling at him Anza's mother decided to come out, introducing herself as Calypso. Zoë's mother's face feel flat at this like she was having a flashback, she'd been having those more often. She made a mental note to ask what it was about later.

Leo turned to the group and took a deep breath, "He's almost completely installed. He's been programmed with the directions to camp and a demigod locator, along with a monster detector," he explained, "I just need to fix his sneezing problem then we can hit the road. But I had a few things for you all."

Zoë was shocked, she had just met this man today and he was already giving them gifts. She watched as he ran into the shop and came out with a bunch of stuff in his hands, dumping it all onto the bed of the truck.

"Alright..." he started and pulled two golden batons out of the pile. She looked amazed at them, the way they showed in the sunlight. "Here we have two batons that can combine to form a single Bo-staff," he explained, holding it up to the sky. Zoë didn't know how he noticed her watching them with wonder but he did. She saw him smile slightly before holding them out towards her. She looked shocked and gulped down the saliva that had built up in her throat and took them from him.

They fit in her hands perfectly. She'd taken fighting lessons when she was younger and had learned to somewhat fight with a staff thanks to her mother signing her up for it. She spun them around in her hands, getting a better feel for them. She connected the two together, turning it into a bo-staff, practicing with that a little before taking it apart. She saw her mother smiling at her with worry and sadness in her eye.

Leo was smiling too, as was Luke. It made her happy. She'd felt out of place her whole life like she didn't know what to do, or what she was meant to do. She'd never meet her father like Luke had, the only reason she got good grades was because that was what she was good at, but it didn't feel like her. Buy now... this felt like her, the true her.

She turned to hand them back to Leo but he just shook his head no, the smile still on his face.

"They're yours. You know how to use them, I don't," he stated before turning back to the pile and pulling out looked like two leather dagger sheaths, only wider and thicker, "Here. These are the holders," he exclaimed, "One on each side, makes it easier to pull them out."

Zoë nodded and listened to him, attaching one sheath to each side of her body, slipping the batons into their holders.

The next thing Leo pulled out of the pile was a toolbelt. Anza's eyes widened automatically. Zoë knew that she knew exactly what it was.

"This is for you Fuega. You know exactly why you're getting this." Leo stated with a soft smile. He handed the belt to Anza, who took the tool belt reverently. She watched as the mechanic's daughter held the belt in her hand, looking over it like it was an ancient weapon that if she used too much pressure or jolted it, would break in two. Anza started to tear up a little but held back her tears before strapping the tool belt around her waist, letting it fall into a comfortable position.

He then turned to Luke, "You already got Riptide kid. You don't need anything else," he told him. Luke looked a little taken back by this, he knew that the sword was important but he hadn't realized it was that important. He opened his mouth to question Leo on why it was so important; he had yet to hear the story of how his father used the sword. He nodded at Leo, watching as the man rummaged through the pile, excepting the fact that there would be nothing for him like for Zoë and Anza.

That was where everything started to go wrong. Festus let out a fury of loud clicks, almost as if he was trying to make an alarm go off. Both Anza and Leo's eyes widened as they easily translated what the dragon was saying.

"All kids in the car. NOW!" the mechanic barked pointing at the Range Rover. He quickly shut the back, letting Festus's clicks become muffled by the trunk doors. That's when Zoë heard it, the roaring that echoed through the trees around them as Thalia and her mother ushered her towards the car doors.

She noticed Calypso pull a dagger out of hiding at the roar, along with Leo light his hands on fire, Anza following her father's lead. Her mother pulled out her dagger, while Thalia pulled her hunter's bow up and off her shoulder, even her brother reached into his pocket to grab riptide.

Leo's eyes flickered with worry when he saw all the kids reach for their weapons.

"GET IN THE CAR!" he yelled at them again. Zoë saw her brother send a quick glance at her before nodding. He wanted her to get into the car also, and that was an argument she wouldn't win. They all sprinted towards the car, Luke leaping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Zoë climbed into the passenger's seat turning to look at Anza.

"Anza! Come on!" she yelled, sure she had just met the girl today but she already felt a connection to her. She noticed Anza hesitate, looking towards Leo for a quick second before extinguishing her hands and running to the car, climbing into the back seat.

It was at that moment that the tree line broke. Loping from the tree line came a screeching scaly beast, glimmering blood red in the sunlight.

"Go! We'll take care of the monster! Get to camp!" Shouted Annabeth, pulling a dagger from somewhere in her pocket. Luke hesitated but their mom had already sprinted towards the creature. Zoë watched her brother let out a breath of frustration before shifting the gear from park to drive.

Zoë turned around, watching the battle through the back windshield. She watched as her mother and Leo raced towards the creature, prepared to protect their children. Then when they were a few meters away, they were gone. All that was left was a couple sparkles of black dust.

"Mom? MOM!" she screeched, slamming her palms into the window as she watched the dust scatter with the wind.


	8. Zoe II

**Chapter 8 Zoë, Highway 57**

 _~Dream.~_

 _Zoe started when she saw the blood red sky of her long term nightmares. She looked around, noticing the boils spread over the ground like a carpet and the skeletal black trees. Her eyes wandered to the younger version of her mother, leaning on a man with a mop of black hair, as they followed the bulky man with glowing silver Einstein hair and a tabby kitty resting on his shoulder. She'd been here before... just not exactly here._

" _What is it?" asked the man next to her mother, watching as her mother stopped and glanced at the trees. Zoë caught the color of his eyes... green like her brother's. Or maybe her brother's were like his. This man could be her father, and she couldn't believe she hadn't realized before._

" _Nothing... I just feel like something is watching us..." her mother stated staring right at for... or was she looking through and past her._

" _We're demigods in Tartarus. Of course something's gonna be watching us," the man replied in a joking manner. Her mother pushed the man in the shoulder. "OW! It's the truth!"_

" _Quiet. Something… Something is coming." Stated the silver haired giant. He took the broom she hadn't noticed he was holding and suddenly a spear point jutted from the end._

" _Of course something is coming Bob! We're in Tartarus!" the men exclaimed, "We're like blue cookies out here! Everyone wants to eat us!"_

" _Yes… But something powerful is coming… And is almost here." Replied the one called Bob. It was a very awkward name for a man like him Zoë thought._

" _Oh come on! We can't get a break for five minutes?" Complained the man as he got out his sword. Her mother smacked him on the back of his head this time._

" _This is not the time to complain Percy!" She snapped. Percy... The name sounded familiar to Zoë, like it was the name of an old friend or something. Before she could hear anymore the scene before her changed._

 _Suddenly she saw Percy standing in front of an old apartment door, he looked nervous... like something behind the door would kill him once he opened it. He took a deep breath before kneeling down and pulling a key from beneath the mat. He stood and slid the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door. He walked in and closed the door before moving deeper down the hallway._

" _Paul?! Is that you?!" a voice called from down the hall. Zoë noticed Percy tense up slightly, like he was going to regret doing this._

" _No Mom!" Percy yelled back as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a cookie from the plate on the counter, quickly taking a bite from it. A woman with long brown hair and warm ever changing eyes turned away from the oven. She gasped and almost dropped the platter of blue cookies. Percy smiled at her and wrapped her in a hug, brushing off the fact that he was stepping on the cookies._

" _Oh Percy! Thank the gods! Where have you been and why haven't you called?" She ranted, pulling back to take a look at Percy. The way the women stammered frantically reminded Zoë of how her mother would panic when she fell off her bike. She even did the quick checking over of Percy making sure he didn't have any scraps or scabs._

" _I'm fine mom, but I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to call. You know, saving the world is a full time job," he joked, hugging his mother once again._

" _They roped you back in again? The dirty… You deserve a break and no more fighting!" She almost shrieked. Percy started to explain, when she interrupted him. "You and Annabeth are going to stay here and if the gods need you they can go through me!"_

 _It finally clicked for Zoë. This man was her father before he was killed in the camp attacks. She gasped, her mouth open like a fish, she watched who she could only assume was her grandma laugh along with her father as the scene changed once again._

 _The scene changed again as Zoë appeared in the middle of a bustling cafeteria next to her father. He was smirking, tossing an apple up and down in his hand. His glance was stuck on her mother. Zoë barely had time to notice the silver ring that had been taped to the red fruit._

" _Annabeth!" he called, snapping her attention from the book she was reading, "Catch!" he exclaimed throwing the apple at her. Annabeth easily caught it and turned it over in her hand as her eyes fell upon the ring. The entire cafeteria fell silent at the sight._

" _Percy Jackson..." Her mother stated standing up, "Did you just propose to me by throwing an apple?" she asked._

" _Of course wise girl. In ancient greece throwing an apple to a girl is a marriage proposal. And I thought you were supposed to be the daughter of Athena," he scoffed before the scene started changing._

 _This time she was thrown into what looked like a living room in a small cabin. Around her sat 8 people. She quickly noticed her parents. Her father had taken a seat in a giant brown leather recliner, her mother sitting next to him slash somewhat on top of him. He was drinking out of a can of blue coke. Zoë smiled when she saw the ring from earlier and another band on top on her mother's ring finger._

" _Really Jason? You want to name the kid Bartholomew?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows._

" _No!" came a reply. Zoë turned to see a women with choppy brown hair that was braided to the side wide eyed, she also noticed that the women was around 7 months pregnant, "I am not naming my son Bartholomew!"_

" _Come on Piper you really think I'd want to name him that?! It was a joke!" a blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes told the women. His eyes reminded her of Thalia's for some reason. She could only assume this was the man her father had called Jason._

" _Knowing you Grace one can only assume," a voice mummered. Zoë turned her head to look at the voice. She saw another women sitting on a chair, sipping a can of sprite. Her black hair was pulled back and braided in a very neat fashion. But it was her piercing black eyes that chilled Zoë to the bone._

" _Gee. Thanks Renya. You're soooo helpful," Jason sassed, "And to think you had my back."_

" _I only have your back in battle Grace, not when you're fighting your wife," the women responded, her voice stern._

" _Soo... what you gonna name the kid, Roman?" Percy joked, a lopsided smile on his face. The smile fell when Piper and Jason looked over at each other their eyes wide like they had just come to an AH! moment. "Wait... Really?"_

 _The scene changed again all too quickly... but this time instead of landing in a living room or something with her father, she was thrown into a battlefield, clouds of black smoke surrounding her, the sky was a fiery orange as the flames around her burnt down buildings._

 _Percy was fighting off what looked to be like a giant black dog. They stood on the porch of a wooden building that the flames hadn't reached yet._

" _Annabeth! Get Luke out of here!" Percy ordered, turning his head for just a second towards the interior of the house. Zoë followed her father's eyes to see her mother standing in the hallway, her eyes wide as the small boy with green eyes and blond hair watched in horror. Her mother picked the boy up and slung him over her shoulder, running to the back door._

" _Dad!" the boy cried trying to reach out for Percy. The breath got knocked out of Zoë... this was what gave her brother nightmares... no this was the nightmare her brother had. Zoë turned back to look at Percy, knowing what would soon happen._

 _Her father turned and gave a sorrowful smile, his green eyes that were always filled with laughter and happiness from earlier now gleaming with despair and sadness and death. The moment's distraction was what killed him. While he looked at his son a monster had snuck up on him and before there could be a warning, the creature bit deeply into his shoulder. Percy twisted desperately out of its grip, but it was too late, the distraction had allowed more monsters to gather and attack when he wasn't looking._

 _Zoë tried to scream at the sight, but no sound came out, she was sure she was screaming. She could feel the shaking of her vocal cords, she just couldn't hear her own death cry. She watched as her father tried to fight off the monsters but his sword was knocked out of his hand, flying away into the array of monster feet. She watched as Percy went to reach into his pocket just to be thrown back, hitting a tree and the back of his head in the process._

 _He then disappeared in a cloud of golden dust, and Zoë was transported again. She landed in a clearing, surrounded by oak trees. She thought she was alone till she heard the groan behind her. She turned around to see Percy leaning against a tree, his head slumped forward. He groaned and clutched at his head._

" _Where the Hades am I? No. Wrong question... Who the Hades am I?" He moaned, carefully standing up, "And why do I keep saying Hades instead of hell?"_

 _He shakily started walking through the trees, hoping to find civilization. Zoë watched all of this in shock before the scene changed once more. But the only thing running through her head was the fact that her father had survived the attack. But had lost his memory in the process._

 _She was thrown into another battle, this time there were two people fighting, a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes, and a man with black hair and brown eyes. The man was using a black sword to fight of the giant creature that Zoë could only assume was a Hydra. The man carefully leaped and stabbed the hydra in the back causing it to disintegrate into dust._

" _I could have killed it Papá!" Whined the girl, storming towards the man._

" _Bianca..." the man sighed, "Let's just get to the highway... The forest isn't safe anymore," the man told her, "We'll hitch hike."_

 _Bianca let out a frustrated huff, "Fine Papá..."_

Zoë jolted awake her eyes wide as she panted heavily. Had she really just dreamed all of that? Festus in the trunk was going crazy, clicking like crazy. But when she spotted the two hitchhikers on the side of the road her eyes widened.

"Pull over!" she exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat.

"What?! What?!" Luke panicked.

"Just do it!" Zoë ordered.

"Festus agrees," Anza stated. Luke sighed and nodded in defeat before putting his blinker on and pulling over.


End file.
